Dungeon Gear
There is some small overlap between Quest Gear and Dungeon Gear, in that a quest may be given to obtain it, while the quest may be completed in a dungeon. The most strict definition of this gear, to which the article does not adhere, is gear that is either dropped in dungeons, or is made from items that are dropped in dungeons. ]] There are Daily Quests for the Genesis (Quicksand Maze) items that yield Accessory, Helm, and Cape gear. These quests are like most other dailies, in that you can have the quest from a previous day, complete it, and get it again for the current day. FB 19 Minister Ring and its magic counterpart FB 29 Qingzi - Duke Ring and its phys attack counterpart FB 39 Royal Fingerband and its phys attack counterpart = Quicksand Maze = Level 55, 70, 85 and 95 Armor, weapons and Accessories. All armor cloak and helm pieces automatically have four sockets; all the weapons have two. This is the maximum. Much of this gear comes from items dropped in Quicksand Maze, and is crafted at the Genesis cauldron at the entrance, although the items are also obtained from quests. To get there, take the Teleport Master to City of the Plume, teleport West to Dreaming Stronghold, and then fly over the cliffs west. After a cluster of rock spikes, keep a sharp eye out for numerous cauldron crafting objects, roaming guards, and the entrance to Quicksand Maze. Gear Overview In the early levels of crafting these items, at least, the Accessories are better than normal three star crafted item, but less good than the best crafted items, while the armor and weapons are small incremental improvements on Royal Gear. Accessories are easier to obtain; the items required can be got in the normal dungeons, or from quests. Perhaps the greatest benefit of the Genesis armor (including the "accessories" of helm and cloak) is that they all have four slots free to add Gems. Thus the bonuses of even lower gems can add up fairly quickly. The strategy of using damage reduction gear (Garnets and Sapphires), and swapping them out depending on the type of enemies faced, becomes viable due to the ease of obtaining two cloaks and two helms. The armor begins at 55 with a slight increase in protection over Royal Gear. Further small increases are given at 70 and 85. Free, and getting better. This is no doubt an improvement, but one compared with the other armor available for those levels, it is instead a slow steady downhill slide. Even the basement-level Amethyst, Havoc and Jin Stronghold armor from NPCs has better base stats, although admittedly the Dungeon Gear's Warding Level is likely to beat even player-crafted bonuses. So this is a budget option; not likely to ruin a career, but players should be aware that there are more efficacious, more expensive options. The magical weapons for level 55, although they require getting drops in Twilight Temple, all have -3% Channeling. There is no corresponding Attack interval reduction, nor this bonus at higher levels nor on other gear types, other than the stellar level 70 Arcane belt with its -6% channeling. The fact that these quality accessories are so readily available, and cost nothing, means that they put a serious dent in the market at the Auction House. However, since Arcane armor classes can only get magic resist accessories, Heavy Armor users, only physical resists, and Light Armor classes, neither, there is still a market for those items from players wanting to fix the deficiencies of their armor. and Cold Sharpness dual axes, each made from Ancient Transcript, made at Shade's Embrace: Genesis cauldron]] All of these items are tied to a class type, so there is no way for mages to get the Physical Defense that they so sorely need in certain situations. The cloaks are an exception to the rule of physical defense for heavy armor types, evasion for light armor classes, and magic resistance for Arcane armor classes : the cloaks are different in name only, and all have Evasion and Magic Defense. Good news for heavy armor wearers; less good for mages. All of the items that can be used in multiples of three, eight, etc to create Gear can also be converted directly on a one-for-one basis into Mirage XP items Light armor (LA) users are expected by the game developers, for better or worse, to seek Evasion accessories, and the gear here follows this design plan. They too may prefer to buy items that increase Physical Defense. The Helm for LA would seem to reflect the fact that low-strength characters must usually equip lower level Helms. The level 55 Foghide Blade helm, for example, gives less HP (64) than a level 31 normal helmet bought from a Tailor (80), and has a higher strength requirement (63 rather than 50). The level 70 Darknight Massacre Helm offers a little more than half of the HP of the mediocre Quest Gear helm from a level 49 quest, the Heavy Helm of Xanadu, and is four points of Str harder to equip to boot. Light Armor users who follow the, "one point of Strength per level + the original five" build will be unable to equip the helms at their minimum level, being three points behind at level 55, nine at level 70, and a whopping 15 short at level 85. There is considerable advantage to the damage reduction and the four sockets, however; for instance, the four level 8 Immaculate Citrine gems each +50 HP that can be fit into the Darknight Massacre Helm add to its +75 HP for a total of +275 HP, whereas the two level 7 Flawless Citrines each +40 HP socketed into the Heavy Helm of Xanadu will add up to only +220 HP when added to the Xanadu's +140 HP bonus. Similarly, Dual Axe users who are trying to stay low on Strength, whether to add HP or to use higher-Dexterity weapons as well, will be hard pressed to equip the QSM ones, with (Level x 3) + 2 Strength required: 167 at level 55, 212 at 70, and 257 at 85. Drops ::One star * indicates average items can be crafted, usually accessories. This is a general rule; there may be the odd exception ::Two stars ** indicates generally better items, usually weapons and armor ::Three stars *** indicates complete armor, weapon or accessory drops, without need for collecting items and crafting = Shade's Embrace : Genesis = : * Earthbound Stamen : Access: Given in quests (in large amounts during the Goshiki Quest Chain) and dropped from Secret Frostcover Grounds . Convertable to Mirage Blessing giving 4,500 XP and 1,000 Spirit. The cloaks with their magic defense bonus are the exception to the rule of mediocrity : ** Ancient Transcript : Armor/Weapons: Given in quests, and dropped from Quicksand Maze (level 50-64) . Convertable to Mirage Blessing giving 4,500 XP and 1,000 Spirit :: Quests: ::: Goshiki Quest Chain (40+): ::: Coming of Age: The Ceremony ::: Coming of Age: Courage ::: Coming of Age: Strength ::: Coming of Age: Wisdom ::: Coming of Age: Loyalty (Multi) -or- Coming of Age:Loyalty (Single) ::: Coming of Age: Willpower ::: Coming of Age: Sacrifice ::: Coming of Age: Dexterity (40+) ::: Quicksand Maze ::: Quicksand Fiend (50 - 64) Amount: 6 ::: Quicksand Fiend (1st) (50 - 64) Amount: 8 ::: Dim Ancient Transcript (drop from Void Manasprite; right click to turn into normal AM) : * Heartward Jade : Access: Given in quests and dropped from Valley of Disaster and Wraithgate . Convertable to Mirage Essence giving 9,000 XP and 2,000 Spirit. The cloaks with their magic defense bonus are the exception to the rule of mediocrity : ** Original Lore : Armor/Weapons: Given in quests, and dropped from Quicksand Maze (level 65-79). Convertable to Mirage Essence giving 9,000 XP and 2,000 Spirit. Quests : Ex-cons (65 - 75), Avenging Monster (66 - 76), Secret Plan (67+), Strange Dog (68 - 78), Crisis of the Tauroc (64 - 74). : * Mindcrusher Claw : Access: Given in quests, and dropped from Hallucinatory Trench . Convertable to Mirage Elixir giving 20,000 XP and 4,500 Spirit. The cloaks with their magic defense bonus are the exception to the rule that Access gear is no more than adequate, as is the Redflame Cloud Belt with its -3% Channeling : ** Skyhidden Scroll : Armor/Weapons: Given in quests, and dropped from Quicksand Maze (level 80-94) . Convertable to Mirage Elixir giving 20,000 XP and 4,500 Spirit. Quests: x3 : Quicksand Maze: Quicksand Brute (80 - 94) kill the Shattered Manasprite. x1 each : Miss Yun's Missing (79+), Last Leopard (80+), Making Wine (81+), Village on the Plain (83+) Weapons : ** Ancient Transcript : ** Original Lore : ** Skyhidden Scroll * Dual Axes' Strength requirement is (Level x 3) + 2 * Level 55 Magic weapons have -3% channeling and +15 Slaying Rate. 70 have +25 Slaying Rate and 85, +35. Armor (Not including Helms and Cloaks) : ** Ancient Transcript- Etherdance Morrow arcane, Foghide Blade light and Blooded Honor (illustrated above) heavy. There are enough offered in quests to purchase two pieces of armor. : ** Original Lore - Total Salvation arcane, Darknight Massacre light and Beastlord Roar heavy. There are enough offered in quests to purchase two pieces of armor. Snowdance, the Twilight Temple equivalent at level 70, has +Magic on only one piece-the body, where Total Salvation has +Magic on all four pieces. : ** Skyhidden Scroll - Redflame Cloud arcane, Skyshake Edge light, and Sunset Flash heavy armor Accessories (Including Helms and Cloaks) : * Earthbound Stamen : * Heartward Jade - Total Salvation Arcane and other Accessories and Robes Total Salvation : * Mindcrusher Claw Helms for Light Armor users have high Strength requirements: 68 at level 55, 84 at level 70, and 105 at level 85 Notes While the rule for Element defense on armor types is absolute, and since players are not offered a choice with Genesis crafting, as they are with quest rewards, mages will be very low on physical defense and still looking for ways to raise it, after coming here. The situation is considerably better for tanks and light armor wearers: everyone gets a magical defense cloak. The availability of the magic defense Genesis cloaks has utterly killed the market for Wild Mane Mantle and even, to a lesser extent because of the Regeneration effects, Cape of Tauren Chieftain = Shade's Embrace: Revelation = Level 95 Penumbra weapons from Skypool Scriptures and 95 armor from Earthbless Tome. The items are combined with Morai weapons and armor. Minister Light.png | Minister Light, same model as Darknight Massacre light set, level 70 Blooded Honor Mail.jpg|Dungeon Gear: Blooded Honor Mail and Blooded Honor Heavy Boots. This is the same texture map used for Ocean Supreme Armor, Light Armor at level 100, among others Cold Sharpness.jpg|Cold Sharpness level 55 axes from Quicksand Maze; they glow blue even without Gems equipped = Twilight Temple = :Level 60 weapons, no armor or accessories :Level 99 weapons, no armor or accessories. All three turquoise Magic Swords have -6% channeling time. One Sphere and one Scythe have -3% channeling; -6 can be found on gold versions of the Twilight 99. :Level 70, 80 and 90 armor weapons and accessories = Frostcovered City = Level 85 armor weapons and accessories = Lunar Glade = Level 95 armor weapons and accessories :Home › PWI › Archosaur City › The Crafting Nook - PWI forums The End of Elysium heavy pants, and presumably other items like it (at the end of the crafting chain, or other characteristics) can, like normal blue / purple crafted armor, be crafted inferior to normal armor in that it has less than the full five magic resists. = City of Abominations = Source of Rapture crystals for G13 gear = Warsong City = Source of badges for G16 gear See also * Level Gear Category:Quest Rewards Category:Dungeon Rewards Category:Dungeons Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Accessories